Airports employ many complex lighting systems that help pilots identify runways and land aircraft. For example, many airports have runway lighting systems (e.g., Runway End Identifier Lists (REIL), Runway Visual Range (RVR), etc.) and approach lighting systems (e.g., High Intensity Approach Lighting Systems with Sequence Flashing Lights (ALSF-2), Medium Intensity Approach Lighting Systems with Runway Alignment Indicator Lights (MALSR), etc. The runway lighting systems generally mark and identify runways. The approach lighting systems generally aid pilots in judging distances and positioning aircraft with respect to the runway. Approach lighting systems generally comprise light bars and/or strobe lights positioned atop of towers or posts that extend away from the runway toward the approach path of aircraft. These lights are generally referred to as “flashers.” An Individual Control Cabinet (an “ICC box”) controls the lights associated with the approach lighting system. For example, the ICC box provides power and control signals to the lights associated with the approach lighting system.
As with all electronics, the ICC box, lights, and wiring associated with an approach lighting system can be damaged by electrical surges. Specific to approach lighting systems, lightning strikes at the towers or posts can cause “upstream” electrical surges. These electrical surges can damage and/or destroy the ICC box, lights, and wiring associated with the approach lighting system. These problems have led to dissatisfaction with current systems.